Hunting Elsa
by missy13021996
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and its a crossover of Frozen and the Finding Sky series. Its set after the three book. I've taken the basic character and look of Elsa and her story such as the name Arendelle and possibly names from her family and other characters but it's mainly set within the world of the Finding Sky series. It's also Victor's story as I love his character. So Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Elsa's POV**

My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Ok I'm not actually a Queen it's just the title I've been given by the gang, they refer to me as Queen because I sort of rule over them and Arendelle is the just the town we live in. my gang and I are considered criminals but we're just outcasts, the people no one wants or cares about. We're also savants, we each have our own powers and supposedly something called a soulfinder which is our soul mate and the one person we're supposed to love for the rest of our lives. I don't really care about all that there are people in the gang who have their soulfinders but I don't really want nor need on I'm perfectly fine on my own.

For some reason I'm different from all the other savants I have multiple powers and I can't control them as easily as everyone else. When I sing people are hypnotized by my voice sometimes and I can get them to do anything I want. I can also create illusions and shapeshift which is again controlled mainly by my voice. My voice also helps me control the elements (all five of them); air, water, fire, earth and spirit. Having this much power means I can basically control anything and everything but prefer to play with fire and ice. My powers also mean I've had to leave my family behind I was a danger to them and they were afraid of me but I created a new family with my gang The Wolves. Yes we do commit crimes and have been branded as bad people but we steal only what we can't buy, we've been accused of kidnapping savants when really they're coming to us willingly. The killing rumours are true about me but I'm searching for someone and sometimes I have to kill to get what I need.

**Victor's POV**

The Wolves, the most notorious gang to ever live in Arendelle and it's my job to catch them or at least their leader. Only problem is I have no idea who he is I've been worrying over this job for months now I don't have any leads and they just keep coming, stealing, kidnapping savants and killing random people. They don't seem to have a motive for anything they just do it for no reason I don't understand these types of criminals. I mean if you're gonna commit a crime at least have a reason behind it.

*Sigh*. "You know that's the tenth time you've sighed within the past hour Vic." Crystal said sitting down beside him on the sofa. Crystal was my brother Xavier's soulfinder she was also a soulseeker which mean she can find your soulfinder just by connecting to your mind with hers. I was also pretty good with the mind I could not only speak to people easier than other savants through telepathy but in some circumstances if I really pushed it I could control your thoughts, make you forget or remember things and even convince you to say or do something I wanted you to do. It can certainly come in handy with being an FBI agent although I rarely use my powers in work. "Why don't we try finding your soulfinder, keep your mind occupied for a while?" Crystal had been bugging me about finding my soulfinder everyone thinks I need her right now with all the stress I'm under. This time I reluctantly agreed. "Perfect! Ok I'll try to find her now so don't do anything with your mind that might interfere with it." Crystal beamed happily that I'd finally agreed. It felt really strange having her in my mind I wasn't used to others being in my mind.

After what seemed like an eternity her eyes shot open and looked a little startled. "Crystal are you alright what happened?" I asked her worriedly. She seemed to really notice the file I'd been working on and looked straight at it and gently whispered, "It's her." I was utterly confused at this point

"What do you mean it's her and what does this 'her' have to with my case?" I asked her slowly a little worried she wasn't fully aware of me yet.

She looked at me and seemed to regain her senses. "Her, the one you're looking for for your case that's who I saw. She's in an old house hidden in the mountains; she's the one leading this gang you're searching for."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Victor's POV**

I was still in shock about finding out that my soulfinder was also the one I was supposed to find and arrest. Fate must really hate me for dealing me this hand. My whole family had gathered in the living room after Crystal had explained the situation to each of them.

"I'm sure there's an explanation as to why she's committing these crimes. Maybe she's in a similar situation to Phoenix and is being forced to do these things." my father said with an air of authority to him.

"No, she's the one leading The Wolves. No one's making her do anything. She's committing these crimes of her own accord." I replied quietly, still slightly in shock from this new revelation about my soulfinder.

I must have had a defeated look on my face as my mother stood up and walked over to me. She gently placed a comforting hand on my back and said, "Why don't we just find her and work this whole thing out. We've managed to help other I'm sure we'll manage this time."

Looking up I saw the determination in my mothers eyes and decided to use all my resources, both FBI and savant, to find this girl and sort this whole mess out. I just hope she isn't as bad as the media portrays her to be.

**Elsa's POV**

The house was rowdy as usual, I could barely hear myself think, but yet even from the first floor I heard someone ring the bell at the front door. It was such a rare occurrence I thought I was hearing things. I walked out of the library and stood out on the landing of the grand staircase looking down towards the door.

I watched as one of the boys opened the door and after talking to our guests briefly looked up at me. I nodded slightly giving him permission to let them in.

As soon as I saw them I knew who they were, the Benedict's. They had quite the reputation within the savant community. I watched them as they surveyed the house clearly in awe of the grandeur of my house. This brought a small smile to my face. So even the great Benedict's can be impressed by something other than themselves.

As I watched them I was drawn to one of the Benedict boys in particular. He was clearly one of the eldest, about my age if I had to chance a guess. He was the FBI Agent sent to arrest me, Victor was his name if I recall correctly.

Our eyes met while I stared at him and my smile instantly vanished. 'It can't be' I thought. 'He can't be my souldfinder' but I knew in that moment he was and that's why they were here.


End file.
